Two Different Stories
by Kasey Clark
Summary: With so many different coverups, it's hard for the two Winchester boys to always know which the other one is going to choose.


**Summary: This is a response to P.L.'s challenge. I didn't do as well on it as I would have liked, but I still think it's good. Enjoy. :)**

"Are you ready to tell me what happened, Mr. Carpoty?" A slim brunnette asked Dean. She was wearing the required nurse's robes, hiding her black minitskirt and tank top. In her folded arms was a clipboard, filled with Dean's medical information.

"You'll have to excuse me if I get emotional, i-it was a very tragic event," the badly banged up Dean replied. He was sitting up in a hospital bed, a sling cradling his right arm and stitches in his forehead. He was making no effort to hide his flirting and obvious attraction to the nurse.

"That's alright, take your time," the nurse cooed. She, like most other women, was buying into Dean's pitiful state and attention.

"Well, Mrs-"

"Diane. And it's miss. I've never been anywhere close to marriage.

Dean lifted the left portion of his mouth up slightly, the same smile he used to win previous girls over. "Okay, Diane. Well, you see, my little brother and I wanted to go camping. I have a pretty busy schedule and hadn't had much of a chance to bond with him, so I decided to surprise him."

"Where'd you go?"

"To the only patch of woods around here, Ceader Springs. Anyways, it started off great. I taught Chris how to fish. We swam in the lake, found some firewood to start a fire, even hiked for a bit."

"Then?" the woman was completely enthralled with Dean's story, hanging unto every word.

"Well then Chris got tired, said he wanted to head back to camp. Me, I wanted to keep going. I've always been the athlete in the family."

"So what did you do?"

"I let him go back. He's a big boy. Besides, I needed some time alone. I like to, become one with nature, you could say. And when you have someone following you it's sorta hard to do," Dean stared up at the ceiling, continueing. "And oh how beautiful the evening was! The sun was setting and all I could see were rays of pinks and oranges. Man, if I could I would have captured it in my pocket, just so I could have kept it with me forever."

Dean looked down at Diane. She had one thing hand covering her mouth and her eyes were hooked onto him. "Awwww, that is so sweet. I've never met a guy that has been that deep. It's so romantic." Dean smirked again while his mind silently ran a victory lap. He knew he'd have no further problems getting into the chick's pants if he kept rolling the story on thick like that.

"Yeah, well before I could fully grasp how perfect it was, I heard a scream from back at camp. So I jogged back to where my tent was and saw this lady standing by my brother. They were both standing over this other lady. She had been...oh, she was-"

"It's okay, you don't have to go on if you don't want, I understand," Diane laid a soothing hand on Dean's shoulder as his eyes filled up with fake tears.

"I'm okay. The woman had been torn apart. All her skin, it had been ripped from her. Like some scaled fish."

Dean placed his good hand over Diane's, taking in her gasp, registering that his lies were working.

"I told Chris to take the other woman, the dead girl's sister, back to her tent and keep her safe."

"What did you do?"

"Well I want after the monster that killed her."

"How did you know where he was?" the nurse placed her clipboard next to Dean and moved closer, leaving only a few inches between them.

"The woman was dripping wet, so I took an educated guess and figured that he was in the water. I threw off my shoes and shirt and jumped in."

"Where you right?"

"Of course, I'm never wrong," he pretended his head was throbbing and rubbed it vigoursly. "I found the guy, some pyscho scuba diver trying to have some fun. I got hold of him, but he put up one hell of a fight."

"But how did you get that?" Diane traced the cut on his head.

"Ah, when I was pulling the bastard out of the water, he grabbed me and made me hit the side of the dock."

Before either could continue a burly man in scrubs walked in. He looked at the man and woman quickly, then squinted. "Nurse Drew, we need you in room 15. And a word when your through." He sent a warning glare towards Dean, then left again.

"Looks like someone's in trouble," Dean joked as Diane removed herself from the bed and straightened her white robe.

"I'm used to it. Dr. Robins has a tendency to believe I enjoy seducing my more handsome patients."

"Now whatever would give him that idea," Dean shot her a playful glance. Without answering, the woman grabbed her clipboard and made her way to the partially open door. Sensing a loss to all his hard work, Dean struggled to keep the chick in his room.

"You know, this pain, it really hurts, do you think you could bring me some medicine later."

"Uh, sure. But before I leave, I have to know...what happened to creepy scuba diver? Is he sitting in some jail cell or what?"

Dean frowned. "No, uh, actually, he, um, he didn't make it that far. Before I had time to stop him he took his gear off and, and he drowned himself."

Diane doubted what she had heard. Her deep brown eyes shot were questioning when she pushed the wooden door the rest of the way opened and stepped into the hallway.

"That's a shame. Guess that means no one can back up your story."

Dean, confused, answered. "Well Chris can, he heard everything."

"Mhmm, okay," Diane said, not stopping.

"He did! Go ask him! I bet he's out there telling someone the same thing I told you just now!"

"James," Diane stuck her head around the doorframe. "I spoke with your brother before I came here." Dean's eyes shot wide, knowing full well the only company he'd have that night would be with himself. "Next time you want to be the tragic hero, make sure you've both got your stories straight."

-----

"I told you, he left me alone for five minutes." Twenty two year old Sam Winchester insisted to the enormous police officer. He was sitting in a plastic chair in the hospital waiting room. The nurse had left him to go tend to Dean's wounds more than ten minutes ago, and still she had yet to come back out.

As the officer proceeded droning on Sam worried about his older brother. Nurse Drew had insisted she needed to know what happened for medical purposes, to know what exactly had happened to him. Sam was hesitant to tell, he didn't see why a sprained arm and abanged head had to be fully explained, and feared that Dean would come up with some ridiculous story that didn't match his whatsoever.

"How'd you find the girl?"

"While James was taking a leak I took a short walk. As I got near the lake Claire, the other woman, ran up to me and asked for help," Sam said for the second time that day.

"And she led you to Ms. Ashley Daniels?" Officer Franklins asked, doubtful.

Sam answered shortly, impatient. "Yes. She led me there and begged me for her help."

"Then what?"

"I called James, told him to come find me. When he got there I told him to stay there with the body while I took Claire home. She was pretty torn up about her sister and I wanted her as far away as possible."

Sam stopped speaking when he saw the dark haired nurse exit Dean's room, rushing to another door about twenty yards away. He wanted desperatly to see his brother, and to make sure they hadn't screwed up too bad. Why Dean had been dumb enough to let the Swamp Creature get a few licks in was beyond him. Their Dad had taught them when they were teenagers how to defeat swamp creatures, it should have been a piece of cake.

"Mr. Carpoty?"

Sam turned his attention back to the law enforcer. "I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?"

A sigh, then, "We were informed by Claire that your brother didn't call us until approximetly twenty minutes after you left. What was he doing during that time period?"

Inside his mind, Sam laughed. He almost wanted to tell Officer Franklins the truth, just to see his reaction. But just as quickly as the idea came to him, he pushed it aside. Sam knew all that was at risk, and didn't dare for a second to take a chance.

"After we had left, this man attacked James. He grabbed James from behind and drug him to the water."

"My boss never knew of this man."

"He escaped. Threw James in the water, only about ten feet in, got out and ran for his life."

"And?"

"And, my bro went after him. Made it back to Ashley, and then caught him. Began to beat him up, try and get him to talk. Unfortunatly the guy was sneaky and got away."

"So, this guy, he's still out there?"

"Yeah, James chased him for a long time, but the other man knew the woods better and was able to avoid him."

"If what you're telling me is true, Mr. Christopher Carpoty, then how come your brother didn't tell the cops about him when he called. All he told my guys is that there was a dead woman and you all were in danger."

"Officer, you saw the state he was in when you guys picked us up. He called me right after he had given up, and when I got there he was passed out from pure exhaustion."

"Chris, you may go see your brother again if you'd like," the doctor who had taken Dean from Samhalf anhour ago said. He was standing next to the boy, his hands behind his back.

"Okay, great," Sam replied. He wasted no time, standing up and walking towards Dean's room.

"One more thing, Mr. Carpoty," the policeman bellowed from behind. "I'd like to speak with your brother for a moment, also. You have two minutes before I go in."

-----

"I can't believe you said a scuba diver! I mean, of all stories..." Sam complained. Both men were walking briskly through the woods, attempting to stay hidden.

"Yeah well at least I didn't say there was a man out there wanted for murder!" Dean hissed back. It was eerily dark, with only the moon lighting their path ahead.

"Hey, at least I told you whowe were before you were whisked away with that nurse.She would have loved you saying wrong names." Sam pouted, snagging the end of his jeans on a stick.

"Man, do you know how close I was to going back to her place? I had her! If you had just kept the story straight..."

"Me!" Sam pushed Dean's shoulder from behind. "You weren't supposed to open your mouth! You could have told her you were too hung up on your pain to talk. Besides, why'd you even get injured?"

"Dude, shut up," Dean grumbled, shoving Sam.

"I don't know, Dean, first you let a girl beat you up, now a hospital trip because of one little swamp thing. Is someone loosing his touch?"

"Yeah, well at least I didn't get jumped by three hillbillies. Besides, you try fighting that creature in fifty feet of water."

"Fine, I get it, I'll stop," Sam surrendered, holding up his hands. He was just thankful to have Dean away from the hospital and out from the watchful eye of Franklins. There was something about the man that freaked him out. Sam guessed that it was all nerves. He knew him and Dean would be in deep mud if he allowed the officer to talk to him.

"Oh, and one last thing," Dean pointed. They were coming around a thick patch of trees. They'd been in the woods close to an hour and both guessed they had to be close to the camping ground. "If you make me have to sneak out of a hospital one more time, I'll kill you."

Sam chuckled at the drastic switch of roles. Usually it was him yelling at Dean for some ridiculous escape. "I couldn't help it. The policeman was literally walking down the hall to your room when I pushed you out."

"Yeah, but what if you were wrong and I hadn't been on the second floor? Or what if I had landed on my hurt arm?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam answered. "With a population of less than 1000 in the town, I sorta assumed the building wasn't larger than three stories. And if you had landed on your arm, it would have been your fault. Dad's taught you how to fall properly."

The two continued their bantering as they approached Ceader Springs camp site, where Dean's beloved Impala sat waiting for them.

Before either boy opened their doors, Dean said, a bit perterbed, "Lets just agree, next time to get our tales straight before we call the cops. I don't want another nurse to turn me down as long as I live."

"That I can agree with you on. And from now on, no scuba divers involved."

"Nor missing persons."

"Deal."

Sam sat in the driver's seat, shooting his older brother gloating looks at his inability to drive, and allowed his mind to wonder over his different close calls with the law. He hoped, as always, that they wouldn't be put in that position again, but knew it was a helpless plea. It would only be a matter of time before Dean opened his mouth and failed to think of what Sam would say. Although they were brothers and shared a close bond, the two Winchesters weren't able to read each other's minds. That was one ability Sam had failed to pick up in the last six months.


End file.
